Itulah Gunanya Kakak
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Pria sejati harus melindungi keluarganya. Itulah motto hidup kakak-beradik jomblo paling keren sepanjang masa! [One-shot. AU. Elemental Siblings. Ditulis untuk hari kedua #BBBBlackWeek (Prompt: Cinta ditolak, emak bertindak).]


**Itulah Gunanya Kakak**

.

.

"Maaf ya, Daun."

"Eh? Kok Hanna minta maaf."

"Aku nggak mau pacaran dulu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku mau fokus sekolah dan bantuin Mama di toko bunga. Jadi ... kita temenan aja, ya?"

Hari itu, merupakan hari bersejarah, di mana Daun merasa dunianya runtuh.

.

 _._

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Itulah Gunanya Kakak" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk hari kedua event #BBBBlackWeek. Prompt: Cinta ditolak, emak bertindak. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _One-shot. Family-Humor. AU. Elemental Siblings. Maybe OOC._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

Halilintar dan Gempa tiba di rumah menjelang pukul lima sore. Halilintar baru selesai ikut ekstrakurikuler karate seperti biasa. Sedangkan Gempa, kebetulan hari ini harus menyelesaikan sesuatu di ruang OSIS. Maklum, kan dia ketuanya.

Badan penat, itu biasa. Tapi segala letih, lelah, lesu darah, tetap tak sebanding dengan pemandangan yang mereka temukan di ruang keluarga merangkap ruang tamu.

Daun sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa.

Ulang: _Daun sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa!_

Padahal, sore-sore begini, biasanya anak itu pasti sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan tanaman-tanamannya di kebun belakang. Tak ayal, kedua kakaknya dibuat heran bukan kepalang melihat gelagat Daun yang lebih aneh daripada melihat Taufan pakai topi menghadap ke depan. Terus ngamen di lampu merah.

Oke, nggak nyambung.

Yang jelas, ini sudah aneh pakai banget. Mana raut muka Daun sungguh suram sesuram-suramnya.

"Daun?" Gempa mendekat ke sofa, lantas langsung berlutut di sisinya. Sementara, Halilintar mengikuti dalam diam dari belakang. "Kamu kenapa?"

Biasanya Daun memang agak lemot. Tapi kali ini, dia bagaikan komputer tua yang diserbu virus. _Loading_ -nya sepuluh kali lebih lama.

"Kak Gem ...," Daun merengek sambil menatap Gempa dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Gempa menunggu. Tiga detik kemudian, barulah Daun mulai bergerak dari posisinya. Dia bangun, lantas duduk di sofa. Gempa ikut bangkit, lalu duduk di samping adiknya yang lebih muda tiga tahun itu.

 _"Kak Geeem ... Huweee ..."_

Gempa sangat kaget ketika Daun tiba-tiba menghambur ke pelukannya, kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu. Gempa balas memeluk adiknya yang masih duduk di kelas 9 itu. Menepuk-nepuk punggung Daun dengan lembut supaya lebih tenang. Tapi, sampai lama, anak itu masih saja mengurai air mata.

Gempa jadi cemas. Halilintar? Jangan ditanya. Meskipun ekspresinya sedatar papan cucian, tapi hatinya sudah kalang kabut tak keruan.

"Daun," Gempa coba membujuk dengan suara lembut. "Coba tenang dulu. Cerita sama Kakak, ada apa?"

Pelan-pelan tangis Daun mereda. Tapi dia masih tampak berusaha keras menghentikan isakan.

"Ada yang ganggu kamu?" Halilintar langsung ambil kesimpulan seenaknya. "Bilang, siapa orangnya? Biar aku beri dia pelajaran!"

Mendengar ucapan sang kakak sulung, Daun bukannya terhibur, malah tersentak kaget. Dia cepat-cepat menegakkan tubuh, lantas menggeleng kuat-kuat dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Jangan, Kaaak ... Daun sayang dia ... Jangan diapa-apain ..."

Air mata Daun mengalir lagi, tapi kali ini dia cepat-cepat menghapusnya dengan lengan baju.

"Hah?" Halilintar dan Gempa bereaksi spontan.

 _Cieee_ ... barengan ngomongnya. Mentang-mentang kembar.

Halilintar memandang Gempa. Gempa memandang Halilintar. Halilintar dan Gempa saling berpandangan.

 _Ck! Ini apa, sih?_

Intinya, saat ini si Kembar bingung melihat tingkah laku adik mereka yang jauh dari kata normal. Paling tidak, normalnya dia.

"Daun ditolak."

Dua kata singkat, padat, dan jelas itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Daun. Kedua kakaknya sudah bukan bingung lagi. Mereka kaget. _Shock!_ Andai punya kekuatan super bisa bergerak cepat, mungkin Halilintar sudah lari mengelilingi Pulau Rintis sepuluh putaran.

"Ditolak?" Halilintar seolah enggan mengakui bahwa dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata Daun barusan. "Maksudmu ... _ditolak cewek?"_

Daun mengangguk. Halilintar _shock_ dua kali. Gempa? Kayaknya sudah berubah jadi batu.

"Tunggu, tunggu," Halilintar berkata lagi. "Berarti ... kamu _nembak_ cewek?"

Daun mengangguk lagi. Wajahnya bertambah sendu.

"Kamu ... _kok bisa_ kepikiran nembak cewek, sih?"

Halilintar tidak habis pikir. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Adiknya yang terkenal polos nggak ketulungan ini, kok bisa-bisanya berinisiatif untuk menyatakan perasaan duluan?

 _Halilintar saja belum pernah._

"Daun tanya Kak Taufan. Katanya kalau memang suka, Daun disuruh bilang aja. Terus, ajak pacaran, deh."

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong saat Halilintar mendengar jawaban itu. Wajahnya merah padam seketika.

 _Oh ... Jadi ini gara-gara si kutu kupret satu itu yang sudah menodai otak polos Daun?_ Begitu pikir Halilintar berapi-api.

 _Mati kau, Taufan._

"Kamu kenapa harus nanya Taufan, sih?"

Eh, Gempa ngomong. Sudah selesai jadi batunya, ternyata. Nada suaranya sekilas lembut seperti biasa. Tapi Halilintar yang berdiri di sampingnya langsung berkeringat dingin. Dia seperti bisa merasakan aura hitam tak kasat mata yang menyeramkan, menguar dari tubuh adik kembarnya.

 _Habis ini beneran mati kau, Taufan!_

"Gempa benar." Halilintar masih berusaha keras menahan emosi di depan Daun. "Kamu punya dua orang kakak. Buat apa jauh-jauh tanya ke _playboy_ abal-abal macam si Taufan itu?"

Daun menatap Halilintar dengan sepasang mata beriris hijau miliknya yang sebening kristal.

"Nggak jauh kok, Kak. Kan tinggal telepon."

Sungguh, di saat-saat seperti ini, Halilintar merasa adiknya sangat imut dan menggemaska—

Lupakan.

"Yah, maksud Kak Hali ... kamu kan bisa tanya sama kakakmu sendiri," Gempa mendukung abangnya. "Ada Kak Hali sama Kak Gempa kan di sini."

"Betul itu!" Halilintar manggut-manggut. "Nggak usahlah nanya-nanya sama sepupu _nggak guna_ macam si Taufan itu."

Daun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tapi Kak Gem sama Kak Hali kan belum pernah pacaran."

JLEB!

Halilintar merasa jantungnya seperti ditusuk sesuatu. Belum pernah pacaran. _Belum pernah pacaran!_ Ya! Selama delapan belas tahun kehidupannya, Halilintar masih suci, sodara-sodara! Sama sekali belum ternoda oleh urusan duniawi seperti pacaran dan sejenisnya.

Bahkan Daun juga tahu itu.

Tapi yang paling menjengkelkan bagi Halilintar, ini berarti dirinya kalah dari Taufan di mata adik kandungnya sendiri. Maka, sang pemilik iris merah delima itu menatap Gempa, mencari dukungan. Namun, kali ini, Gempa tampak tenang-tenang saja.

Gempa _mah_ memang nggak pernah mikirin soal cewek, apalagi pacaran. Yang ada di otaknya paling cuma belajar dan kegiatan OSIS. Plus pekerjaan rumah tangga.

 _Udah kayak emak-emak aja, tau nggak?_

"Aku memang jomb— _single_." Halilintar mendelik singkat saat mendapati Gempa seperti nyaris gagal menahan tawa.

 _Lu juga jomblo, 'Nyet!_

Halilintar langsung sewot, yang untungnya cuma terucap di dalam hati. Lantas dia memohon ampun kepada Yang Maha Kuasa karena sudah khilaf mengatai adiknya sendiri.

Ya kali', mereka kan kembar. Kalau Gempa monyet, terus dia apa, dong?

"Intinya," Halilintar melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus, "apa pun masalahmu, kamu bisa cerita sama kami."

Gempa mengangguk membenarkan. Meskipun dalam hati dia harus mengakui bahwa saudara sepupu mereka, Taufan, mungkin memang jauh lebih berpengalaman soal asmara. Dia jago bermanis-manis kata dan menyenangkan hati wanita. Soal kepopuleran, tak perlu ditanya. Kabarnya, dia bahkan gonta-ganti pacar setiap tiga atau empat bulan sekali.

Itu pacar apa sikat gigi?

"Iya deh, Kak. Maafin Daun." Wajah si bungsu masih muram ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "Tapi ... Daun sedih banget karena ditolak Hanna ..."

Kembali, Halilintar dan Gempa bertukar pandang. Samar-samar mereka memang sudah menduga, bahwa anak perempuan yang dimaksud Daun adalah Hanna.

Daun dan Hanna sudah cukup lama saling kenal. Hanna sendiri adalah anak pemilik toko bunga tempat di mana Daun sering membeli bibit bunga. Dan keduanya juga seumuran. Wajar kalau Daun menemukan banyak kesamaan dan merasa nyaman berinteraksi dengan Hanna.

Tapi cukup mengejutkan Daun bertindak sejauh itu. Setidaknya, tak secepat ini.

"Memangnya, anak itu bilang apa padamu?" tanya Halilintar kemudian. "Si Hanna itu?"

Daun menatap kakaknya dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca. "Katanya nggak mau pacaran dulu. Mau fokus belajar, sama bantuin mamanya di toko bunga."

"Hmmm ... Berarti, Hanna nggak pernah bilang nolak kamu karena dia nggak suka kamu, 'kan?" Gempa menyambung.

Daun berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng.

"Terus," Gempa kembali berkata, "Hanna bilang apa lagi?"

"Katanya mau temenan aja."

"Kalau begitu, kalian masih bisa bertemu seperti biasa," Halilintar mendadak ikut bicara, setelah hanya mengangguk-angguk sejak tadi. "Kalian masih bisa ngobrol soal tanaman, bunga, atau apa pun itu."

Daun diam sejenak sambil memandangi kedua kakaknya bergantian. Gempa pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum ketika Daun menatapnya.

"Iya juga ya, Kak." Binar di mata Daun perlahan kembali. "Daun dan Hanna masih berteman."

Gempa menatap Daun dengan sepasang iris keemasannya yang menyorot lembut. Lantas ditepuknya bahu sang adik.

"Yang paling penting, kalian masih berhubungan baik."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Kak ... kayaknya kita harus menemui Hanna, deh."

Halilintar hampir tersedak cokelat hangat yang sedang disesapnya penuh kenikmatan. Apa sih, Gempa? Di hari Minggu pagi yang cerah begini malah mau bikin huru-hara.

 _"Apa?"_ Halilintar pura-pura budeg.

"Kita harus bicara sama anak perempuan itu!" tegas Gempa. Nada bicaranya seperti tak ingin dibantah.

Halilintar meletakkan cangkir minumannya ke atas meja makan. Bersyukur Daun sudah selesai sarapan duluan, dan sekarang sedang sibuk mengurus tanaman-tanamannya.

Yah, paling tidak sekarang Daun sudah kembali ceria.

"Kamu aja, Gem. Aku ada urusan penting," sahut Halilintar kemudian. "Lagipula ... kamu lebih cocok menangani masalah seperti ini."

Gempa mengerutkan kening. Memang, sih. Dia bisa paham alasan abangnya. Lagipula, kalau Halilintar yang ngomong, bisa-bisa Hanna nangis ketakutan nanti. Apa boleh buat? Muka Halilintar memang sudah seram dari lahir.

"Ya udah, deh. Aku akan menemuinya nanti di toko bunga."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Demikianlah, hari Minggu bergulir dengan cepat. Tahu-tahu Gempa mendapati dirinya sudah berdiri di depan toko bunga itu.

Hanna Florist.

"Lho? Kakaknya Daun, 'kan?"

Baru saja Gempa hendak masuk ke dalam toko, tiba-tiba seseorang berjalan keluar. Tepatnya, seorang anak gadis seumuran Daun yang memiliki mata bulat beriris karamel. Dia tampak manis, dengan gaun terusan merah muda bermotif bunga-bunga. Rambut sebahunya yang berwarna cokelat tua, dihias dengan sebuah jepit rambut di bagian kiri depan. Jepit rambut itu pun memiliki hiasan berbentuk bunga mawar merah.

"Mmm ... Kak Gempa, ya?" Hanna mengingat-ingat nama pemuda yang pernah mengantarkan Daun ke tokonya suatu ketika.

"Iya," Gempa menjawab pertanyaan Hanna sambil tersenyum.

Dilihatnya, Hanna mengedarkan pandang sejenak. Seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Kakak nggak sama Daun?" tanya Hanna.

"Nggak, kok," Gempa menjawab. "Aku mau bicara sebentar dengan kamu. Bisa?"

"Eh? Bicara soal apa ya, Kak?"

"Soal Daun."

Hanna tersentak kecil. Untuk beberapa detik, dia terdiam. Baru kemudian tersenyum.

"Di taman depan sana aja ya, Kak?"

Gempa refleks memandang ke seberang jalan. Tepat di depan Hanna Florist, memang ada ruang terbuka publik yang berupa sebuah taman. Tempat itu cukup luas dan tenang.

"Baiklah."

"Oke. Hanna minta izin Mama dulu ya, Kak."

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Gempa dan Hanna sudah duduk berdua di sebuah kursi taman panjang bercat putih. Keduanya memberi jarak di antara mereka.

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf," Gempa mengawali. "Aku bukan mau ikut campur ... tapi, sebagai kakak Daun, rasanya aku nggak bisa diam saja."

Hanna masih diam, menunggu.

"Daun sudah cerita soal ... kejadian kemarin," lanjut Gempa. "Dia sangat sedih."

Hanna menunduk. Ekspresinya pun berubah sendu.

"Hanna tahu, Kak," katanya. "Daun pasti sedih. Hanna tahu pasti jadi seperti itu, tapi Hanna tetap kasih jawaban itu ke Daun."

Tatapan Gempa melembut, masih terarah kepada Hanna.

"Maaf."

Penyesalan di dalam satu kata itu menyentak Gempa. Pemuda itu tersentuh seketika.

"Nggak," akhirnya Gempa berkata. "Aku ... dan juga kakak sulung kami, Halilintar ... tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu. Kami ngerti kok, alasanmu."

Hanna menatap Gempa. Kali ini ekspresinya terlihat lega.

"Aku ... cuma ingin tanya sesuatu." Gempa terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memantapkan hati. "Kamu juga suka Daun, 'kan?"

Hanna tersentak. Wajahnya langsung merah padam. Gadis berusia 15 tahun itu menunduk malu-malu, lantas mengangguk pelan.

"Apa ... ada kemungkinan ... kelak kamu akan menerima perasaan Daun?" Gempa bertanya lagi.

Hanna menegakkan kepala. Rona di wajahnya perlahan memudar. Tetapi masih tertinggal. Tipis, dan membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

"Hanna nggak bisa janji apa-apa, Kak," jawab Hanna akhirnya. "Sebenarnya, Mama melarang Hanna pacaran. Soalnya, menurut Mama, Hanna masih kecil."

Gempa mengangguk-angguk maklum.

"Begitu, ya?" komentarnya. "Oke, Hanna. Aku ngerti banget, kok."

"Makasih, Kak."

"Yang penting, kamu dan Daun masih berteman baik, 'kan?"

Hanna diam sedetik. Matanya yang bening tampak berbinar. Seiring satu senyuman yang menghias bibirnya.

"Daun adalah sahabat Hanna yang sangat penting."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Pemuda beriris biru itu tengah bermalas-malasan di ruang depan rumahnya sambil menonton TV. Hari Minggu pagi begini, apa yang lebih nikmat daripada berleha-leha di sofa sambil menikmati acara TV favorit yang cuma tayang seminggu sekali?

Mungkin nge- _date._ Tapi, percayalah, pemuda kelewat populer itu lagi nggak _mood._ Atau mungkin dia sudah keseringan gonta-ganti pacar, sampai malas sendiri rasanya.

Nggak, lah. Mana mungkin seorang Taufan bisa malas berurusan sama cewek? Baginya, perempuan adalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang terindah dan wajib diperlakukan dengan baik. Disenangkan hatinya. Dipuji dan dipuja.

"Kak."

Taufan tertawa-tawa sendiri di dalam hati. Mengakui kehebatan dirinya sendiri yang sangat memahami wanita. Buktinya, cewek-cewek mengantri untuk jadi pacarnya.

"Kak Taufan."

Kalau tadi cuma tertawa dalam hati, kali ini Taufan mulai terkekeh. Andai ada orang lain yang melihat, mungkin dia bakal disangka gila karena tertawa sendirian. Eh, 'bentar. Kayaknya tadi ada yang manggil, deh.

"Kak Taufan!"

Tuh kan, bener. Entah sejak kapan, di hadapan Taufan sudah berdiri sesosok remaja tanggung beriris biru pucat. Wajahnya terlihat mengantuk, padahal hari masih pagi.

"Eh, Air," Taufan menyebut nama remaja itu, yang merupakan adik kandungnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kecilin suara TV-nya," Air menyahut malas. "Berisik."

Dengan cepat Taufan menebak adiknya tadi sedang tidur di kamar. Jam segini. _Dasar tukang tidur._

"Memangnya kedengaran?" protes Taufan. Nggak seru 'kan, kalau harus nonton film _action_ tanpa suara keras. "Kamarmu kan di lantai dua."

"Kedengeran. Kecilin."

"Iya, iya."

Walau bersungut-sungut, Taufan menuruti permintaan adiknya. Tepat pada saat itulah, ponsel Taufan berdering.

"Hali?" Kening Taufan berkerut saat membaca nama penelepon di layar ponselnya. Dijawabnya panggilan itu segera. "Halo? Tumben nelpon. Kangen sama aku, ya?"

Hening.

Taufan nyaris tertawa membayangkan muka sewot sepupunya, Halilintar, di ujung telepon sana.

 _"Kau ada di rumah, 'kan?"_ akhirnya Halilintar bertanya, dingin.

"Hm? Aku ... kayaknya seharian ini mau di rumah aja. Sesekali mau libur dulu kencannya. Kenapa memang—"

 _Klek._

Sambungan telepon diputus tiba-tiba oleh Halilintar. Taufan _cengo_ seketika.

"Aneh banget itu anak," gerutunya, sebelum tatapannya beralih kepada Air yang masih berdiri di sisinya. "Kamu ngapain masih di situ?"

"Penasaran. Ngapain Kak Hali nelepon Kak Taufan."

Taufan menatap Air datar. Terkadang, adiknya yang hanya beda usia setahun itu juga suka bersikap nggak jelas.

Dan tiba-tiba bel pintu depan berbunyi. Taufan nyaris latah saking kagetnya. Untung masih bisa ditahan. Nggak keren dong, kalau sampai ketahuan orang. Masa' ganteng-ganteng latah?

"Air, tolong bukain, dong. _Mager,_ nih. Udah _pewe._ "

Dengan wajah datar, Air terpaksa menuruti titah sang kakak yang seenaknya. Dia kembali dengan sang 'tamu' yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh Taufan.

"Lho? Hali?" kagetnya. "Kamu ... bukannya barusan nelepon aku?"

Taufan berdiri ketika Halilintar menghampirinya tanpa banyak cakap. Tatapan setajam silet dan wajah menyeramkan yang ditunjukkan sepupunya saat ini, sudah cukup untuk memberitahu Taufan bahwa dirinya berada dalam masalah.

Mungkin masalah besar.

"Kemarin kamu ngomong apa ke Daun?" tanya Halilintar tanpa basa-basi.

Taufan langsung berkeringat dingin dengan sikap Halilintar yang nggak ada ramah-ramahnya. Dia langsung paham, Halilintar sebenarnya sudah tahu jawaban pertanyaan itu. Dan dari gelagatnya, dia datang untuk protes. Atau marah-marah.

Artinya, nasihat percintaan darinya untuk Daun tidak berhasil dengan baik.

"Ooh ... Daun jadi nembak cewek itu, ya?" Taufan nyengir tanpa dosa. "Melihat reaksimu, sepertinya nggak berjalan lancar, ya?"

Halilintar membisu dengan tatapan menusuk tajam.

"Sekali ditolak bukan akhir segalanya. Masih banyak jalan menuju Roma," Taufan sok berfilosofi. "Oh ya, Hali, kamu pasti capek habis dari perjalanan jauh. Tadi pasti naik motor kan ke sini?"

"Jauh apanya?" Halilintar menyahut ketus. "Cuma 15 menit."

Taufan tertawa kering.

"Y-Ya udah, pokoknya duduk dulu. Mau minum apa?"

"Nggak butuh."

Air yang sejak tadi menonton drama di hadapannya, kini mulai bosan.

"Kak, aku ke kamar dulu, ya?" pamitnya. "Jangan berisik. Aku mau tidur."

"Eh? Air, jangan tinggalin akuuu ..."

Air sepenuhnya mengabaikan sang kakak. Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan Taufan dan Halilintar yang mulai ribut sendiri.

Ralat, Taufan yang ribut sendiri.

"Ha-Hali ... kita bisa bicara baik-baik, oke?" terdengar suara Taufan ketika Air baru beberapa langkah berjalan. "Adegan kekerasan dilarang ... ehehe ... _Peace,_ Hali ... Damai ..."

Air melirik sebentar, penasaran. Masih sempat dilihatnya Halilintar meregangkan jari-jari tangannya sampai menimbulkan bunyi gemeretak. Wajahnya semakin seram, sementara ia bergerak perlahan mendekati Taufan.

Air mendesah, hanya bisa berharap mereka tidak akan terlalu berisik. Diabaikannya Taufan yang terus mundur sampai langkahnya terhalang sofa.

Udah mirip adegan film horor nggak, sih?

Atau _fic_ genre _crime_ yang ada adegan pembunuhannya?

Terdengar bunyi-bunyian beraneka ragam ketika Air mulai menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Bunyi meja bergeser, derak entah apa, suara seperti sesuatu diseret, sampai suara berdebum yang cukup keras.

"WAAA ... HALIII, MAAFKAN AKUUU ..."

"KAU INI MEMANG SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP! ADIKKU JADI SEDIH GARA-GARA MENURUTI OMONGANMU YANG NGGAK GUNA ITU!"

"AKU KAN BERMAKSUD BAIK—ADUH!"

"ALAH, BANYAK BACOT!"

"HALI KDRT!"

"DIAM! SINI, KAU!"

"HUWAAA ... AMPUNI HAMBAAA ...!"

Meskipun sudah menutup kedua telinga dengan tangan, Air tetap merasa telinganya bisa-bisa tuli. Suara-suara ribut dari bawah masih terdengar sampai dia masuk ke dalam kamar, lantas menutup pintu.

Air mendesah, lalu mendekat ke kasur. Untungnya, keributan tadi berhenti tiba-tiba.

Senyap.

Air naik ke atas ranjangnya yang berseprai biru muda dengan gambar penguin dan suasana Kutub Utara. Dipeluknya benda yang paling disayanginya di dunia ini. Guling bersarung biru pucat dengan motif kristal-kristal salju.

Lantas sambil memejamkan mata, dia bergumam, "Akhirnya bisa tidur dengan tenang."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Daun sedang menonton TV sendirian di ruang keluarga, ketika ponselnya berdering. Halilintar dan Gempa sedang pergi keluar. Jadi, dia diberi tugas untuk menjaga rumah.

Setelah mengecilkan volume TV, Daun segera memeriksa telepon pintar ber- _casing_ hijau miliknya. Senyum spontan menghias wajah polosnya ketika terbaca nama sang penelepon.

Hanna.

Cepat-cepat dijawabnya panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

Ada jeda sejenak. Baru kemudian terdengar suara lembut dari seberang sana.

 _"Hai. Pagi, Daun ... eh, ini sudah siang, ya? Hehehe ... Aku ganggu, nggak?"_

Daun tersenyum. "Nggak, kok. Ada apa, kok Hanna telepon aku?"

 _"Mmm ... Nggak apa-apa, sih ... Cuma pengin tahu kabar kamu."_

"Kabarku baik. Kalau Hanna?"

 _"Aku juga baik-baik saja."_

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

 _"Oh, ya ... Sebentar lagi toko kami mau dapat kiriman bibit baru. Mungkin hari Rabu atau Kamis datangnya. Kamu mau lihat?"_

"Boleh."

 _"Oke. Nanti kalau bibitnya sudah datang, aku kabari lagi, ya."_

"Iya. Makasih, Hanna."

 _"Sama-sama."_

Pembicaraan selesai, meninggalkan jejak kebahagiaan di dalam hati Daun. Hanna masih berbicara kepadanya seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah, dan itu menimbulkan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

"Kok senyum-senyum sendiri, sih?"

Sapaan yang tiba-tiba itu menyentak Daun. Dia baru sadar, Gempa baru saja masuk dengan menenteng belanjaan yang luar biasa banyaknya. Sebuah keajaiban Gempa mampu membawa semuanya tanpa terjatuh.

"Barusan Hanna telepon, Kak."

"Ooh ... Pantesan."

"Ehehe ..."

Gempa mengulum senyum, sementara Daun beranjak mendekat untuk membantunya.

"Kamu bawa ini saja, yang itu berat."

"Oke, Kak Gem."

Gempa menyerahkan dua kantong belanjaan kecil kepada adiknya. Dia sendiri masih menenteng dua plastik putih berukuran besar yang masing-masing terisi penuh. Baru saja Gempa mengajak Daun untuk menyimpan barang-barang itu di dapur, tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil belanjaan di tangan kirinya dari belakang.

Gempa menoleh, dan mendapati sepasang iris merah delima tengah menatapnya datar. Sama seperti biasa. Tapi, entah mengapa, Gempa bisa merasakan suasana hati pemuda berpakaian serba merah-hitam di hadapannya ini sedang tidak baik.

"Eh, Kak Hali?" sapa Gempa. "Sudah selesai urusannya?"

"Gitu, deh."

"Kak Hali habis dari mana?" Daun ikut _kepo._

Gempa sebenarnya juga penasaran. Waktu mau pergi tadi, Halilintar juga tidak memberitahu apa pun kepadanya selain 'ada urusan penting'.

"Sudahlah, nggak penting juga untuk kalian tahu." Halilintar mengangkat bahu, lalu meminta plastik belanjaan yang masih dibawa Gempa. "Sini, biar aku yang bawa."

"Ya sudah. Kak Hali, tolong langsung masukkan aja semuanya ke kulkas." Gempa beralih menatap adiknya. "Daun, yang itu taruh aja di meja dapur. Kakak mau langsung masak buat makan siang."

"Kak Gem mau masak apa?" tanya Daun.

Sementara, Halilintar sudah beranjak ke arah dapur dengan menenteng dua plastik belanjaan di kedua tangan.

"Ada, deh." Gempa pun beranjak ke dapur, diikuti sang adik. "Pokoknya, hari ini Kakak mau masak yang istimewa untuk kita."

"Yay! Asyiiik."

Gempa hanya tersenyum. Halilintar yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya pun, diam-diam mengulas satu senyum samar. Bagi mereka berdua, tak ada yang lebih penting dibandingkan satu hal.

Senyum adik mereka tersayang.

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Halooo~! Hime kembali dengan _fic_ untuk _Black_ _Week_ hari kedua. \\(^o^)

Begitu baca _prompt_ 'cinta ditolak, emak bertindak', otak langsung lari ke genre humor. Yang pertama terpikir langsung kakak-beradik jomblo ini~ :3 *ditabok*

Yha. Bagi yang pernah baca _fic_ -ku yang berjudul 'Mentari di Senyummu', bisa dibilang ini kelanjutan kisah mereka. Yang belum baca, boleh dibaca dulu~ :"D *malah promo*

Tapi kedua kisah ini bisa berdiri sendiri-sendiri, kok. _No worries._ Namanya juga _one-shot._

Kalau Taufan dan Air ... tadinya ku ragu, adegan mereka mau dimasukin apa enggak. Tapi akhirnya, yawdah deh, sekalian aja dimasukin. Anggaplah bintang tamu. Mereka itu kakak-beradik yang sama dengan yang ada di _fic_ 'Hujan dan Dirimu'. :"D *dih, promo lagi*

Mmm ... Itu aja, deh. Oya, maafkan kalau mungkin ini rada garing, soalnya Hime dah lama juga nggak nulis humor. ._.

Tapi semoga kalian suka. Btw ku masih berencana ikut _Black_ _Week_ hari berikutnya, minimal satu, deh. Moga-moga sempat. :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **14.04.2018**


End file.
